


driving me crazy!

by cuv444



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Driving, F/F, How tf do i tag, fun?, idk im sorry, idk what to tag, pls read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuv444/pseuds/cuv444
Summary: Cordelia teaches misty how to drive.‘’OH MY GOD MISTY HIT THE BREAKS’’ Cordelia screamed while the car spun around in the empty parking lot.‘’WHICH ONE IS THE BREAKS?’’ misty shrieked while trying to control the car.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	driving me crazy!

this is my first story on ao3! enjoy.  
sorry, I only proofread it once... also I'm not a good writer.

Ever since Misty joined the council she wanted to learn how to drive, she didn’t want anyone to have to drive her to meetings and it's always good to learn. So she decided to ask Cordelia one day to teach her.

‘’ Miss Cordelia’’ misty knocked on her office door, the door opened slightly, letting the girl inside.

‘’ What can I do for you Misty?’’ she said, looking up from the document she was holding.

‘’ Is it a bad time? I don't want to bother you’’ Misty said shyly.

‘’ No no, it's fine’’ she waved for the girl to sit down in the chair in front of her, Misty sat down and nervously shifted.

'' what do you need'' Cordelia smiled at the witch in front of her

‘’ I want to learn how to drive!’’ Misty said nervously, Cordelia just looked at her in shock.

‘’ Why the sudden interest?’’ Cordelia questioned, she couldn't think of a reason why misty would want to learn how to drive so it was quite a shock for her.

‘’ Well I just thought it would be a good skill to learn, and I don't know maybe I could do more things for the coven if I learned how to drive.’’ misty said, slowly regretting her decision of telling Cordelia this,

‘’Well okay I could get you some lessons with someone if you want’’ Cordelia said flipping her computer open and searching up local driving instructors.

‘’No'' Misty blurted out. ''I want you to teach me'' misty said quieter than normal.

‘’Misty, I'm sure a driving instructor is much better than me’’ Cordelia smiled. ‘’And I’m not sure I would be a good teacher’’ 

‘’Please miss Cordelia, I really want you to teach me.’’ misty said, she really liked Cordelia and wanted to spend a lot more time with her. sadly shes the supreme and is busy most of the time so she couldn't do any activities with her unless it was grocery shopping or helping her cook but even then it wasn't really hanging out. ‘’Nothing could go wrong and you're a great driver and I don't really want a random stranger teaching me yet.’’ misty added

‘’Well okay then’’ Cordelia blushed at the compliment even though it was about driving. she liked misty a lot and could definitely find time in her busy schedule to teach her. 

‘‘How about this Friday I think I’m free then’’ Cordelia said. she was somewhat busy that day but she could always push around the meeting with the warlocks for another day.

‘’Fantastic! Thank you miss Cordelia” misty smiled and jumped up from the chair. ‘’I can’t wait’’ misty gave Cordelia a quick hug and left the room all happy and excited.

Friday came eventually. an extremely exited misty went downstairs to the kitchen where Cordelia was toasting up some bagels for them both.

‘’ Why are you so bubbly’’ madison sneered with half a piece of bread in her mouth.

‘’I’m gonna learn how to drive today!’’ misty exclaimed happily and sat next to the girl. Cordelia stares at madison with a ‘’ don’t make fun of her’’ face and puts the bagel in front of misty. 

‘’I feel bad for whoever is teaching you’’ madison laughed. 

‘’Ahem, I’m teaching her, and Madison don't be so rude, she will be a great driver.’’ Cordelia looks at madison then smiles at Misty.

‘’Whatever’’ madison says and picks up the rest of her bread and nibbles on it.

‘’Whenever you’re ready Misty’’ Cordelia says, putting her plate into the sink.

‘’Give me 10 minutes I need to water my flowers’’ misty took her bagel from the plate and exited out the back screen door to the shack in their yard.

‘’Should I be nervous for you?’’ madison asked in a snarky tone. 

‘’Misty is a very intelligent girl, I’m sure she will be great’’ Cordelia said confidently.

‘’I’ll be praying’’ madison snickered

10 minutes was up and Cordelia waited near the front door for Misty. Soon misty came through the hallway and put on her shoes.  
‘’Are you excited?’’ Cordelia asked as they walked out the door into Cordelia’s old car that they were using.

‘’Yeah, thank you so much for being my teacher’’ Misty sat in the front seat while Cordelia was in the driver.

‘’No problem at all’’ she started the car and reversed out of the parking spot, they started heading towards empty parking near them. The car ride consisted of Misty blasting Fleetwood mac through the aux cord, Cordelia didn’t mind at all, but when madison learns that misty knows how to use an aux she might tear her ears out.

‘’Where are we?’’ she looked around the abandoned Walmart parking lot. Cordelia just turned off the engine and looked at misty.

‘’This is where you're gonna learn how to drive’’ Cordelia said and got out of the car so they could switch places.

‘’Oh- okay then’’ misty got out of the car and hopped into the driver's seat. Once she got in she put her hands up to the steering wheel and sat back. She was clearly nervous because the smile on her face turned into an awkward grin with her nose scrunched up.

‘’It's okay we’ll just start slow’’ Cordelia put her hand on misty's and smiled. Misty nodded and felt her anxiousness subside.

‘’Okay, let's start! Put the key in the ignition and turn it to the right’’ Cordelia instructed and gave her the key, misty followed her instructions.  
‘’Good’’ Cordelia said to misty, she successfully turned on the car. ‘’Do you know anything about mirrors?’’ Cordelia said to her. misty was a bit nervous again because she didn't know anything about cars or driving, and the only experience she had was riding in a car and the time a student introduced her to Mario Kart.

‘’N-no’’ she griped on the wheel tighter

‘’That's okay, mirrors are for looking behind you’’ Cordelia explained. Misty just nodded her head and looked at the mirror.

‘’Do you know anything about switching lanes?’’ Cordelia asked.

‘’No’’ misty said nervously, she should have just gotten an instructor so that Cordelia wouldn't have to waste her time on this.

‘’It's okay’’ Cordelia reassured her.

Cordelia taught her the basics of driving for the first day until misty was pretty much ready to drive soon. She just needed a few more lessons on the basics and they were ready to start moving. They fixed up a schedule so that they would meet every friday for driving lessons until the day when Misty was confident enough to put the car in drive. Of course Cordelia was patient with her. She felt Misty was ready and it was time to go.

when the day came, they both drove to the parking lot and went over some basic rules.

‘’Are you ready to officially drive today?’’ Cordelia asked in the passenger seat.

‘’No’’ Misty said with her hands gripping the wheel tightly while looking forward at the empty lot.

‘’We can do it next week’’ Cordelia offered, smiling softly at the trembling girl

‘’I'm fine, we can do it now’’ Misty lied, she really didn't want to crash the car or do something wrong in front of Cordelia.

‘’Okay then, remember what I taught you and you’ll be good’’ Cordelia said confidently, she knew Misty was smart and could do this. ‘’Press on the gas very slowly’’ Cordelia instructed. 

Misty pressed on the gas with her right foot, moving at the speed of a turtle.

‘’Good, now speed up a little bit’’ Cordelia smiled at the girl.

‘’a-are you sure Delia, were going pretty fast’’ Misty asked

‘’yes, speed up a bit’’ Cordelia said and misty followed her instruction hesitantly. The car was now going 30km/h and they were heading straight to the end of the parking lot.

‘’You need to turn now’’ Cordelia ordered. Misty turned on her signal and slowly turned the car around so that they were facing the other way.

‘’Very good misty!’’ Cordelia congratulated the girl

‘’I did it’’ Misty exclaimed, she was super happy that she forgot about how nervous she was and replaced it with confidence.

‘’You did!’’ Cordelia hi-fived her, But she still had a long way to go.

‘’Now can we try going faster maybe?’’ Cordelia asked.

‘’Sure!’’ Misty smiled, she was much more confident since she didn't crash the car on her first try and Cordelia was proud of her.

She pressed on the gas again, a bit harder to the point they were going 50 km/h. She was halfway across the lot when she started to speed up to 60 km/h, this newfound confidence made everything easier for her. On the other hand, Cordelia was a little bit scared of how fast they were going on misty's second try.  
‘’Misty how about a little bit slower?” Cordelia asked a little panicked but she didn't let misty know that. Misty then went a bit slower to 50 km/h and stomped on the breaks. They jerked forward but thank god they had seatbelts on.

‘’Sorry, Delia I- I just got too comfortable’’ misty apologized.

‘’It's okay just next time, slow down a bit more and then gradually press on the breaks,’’ Cordelia said, trying to make no big deal out of it.

‘’Okay’’ misty said quietly

‘’So do you want to try again?” Cordelia said. Misty nodded and pressed on the gas again slowly to turn. She went slow at first but then sped up when they were close to hitting the wall, misty slowly slowed down and hit the breaks way better this time.

‘’Very good misty’’ Cordelia said but before she could say anything else, misty turned the car around and repeated the same thing she did but faster. misty learned about drifting in Mario kart when one of the kids let her play it last month, and when she asked about it in one of her lessons Cordelia said not to do it, but it's just another way of turning so why not do it. Misty was going quite fast towards the wall of Walmart and the hit the breaks while turning the wheel, she turned the other way and started to drift in circles. Cordelia started to panic.

‘’MISTY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Cordelia yelled while the car started to spin faster in the middle of the parking lot. ‘’OH MY GOD MISTY HIT THE BREAKS’’ Cordelia screamed while the car spun around in the empty parking lot.

‘’WHICH ONE IS THE BREAKS?’’ misty shrieked while trying to control the car. Finally, she found the breaks and stomped on it. the car came to an abrupt stop.

‘’I'm so sorry Cordelia oh my god I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry’’ misty cried

‘’Misty, you cant drift its dangerous okay?’’ Cordelia caught her breath while gripping her hand on the door Handel. ‘’I think that's enough driving for today’’ Cordelia said while she got out of the car and went to the driver's seat. Misty just jumped over the middle so that she was in the passengers.

‘’I'm sorry’’ she apologized again and looked away from her, how could she disobey Cordelia when she cleared her schedule to teach her, and she told her NOT to drift. Misty felt horrible about it.

‘’It's okay, you're learning. We can start again next week’’ Cordelia said while she started driving back.

‘’Okay’’ misty wiped her tears.

when they got home madison watched tearful misty run out the back door to the shack and a tired Cordelia walk into the kitchen.

''what happened with you'' madison snorted at her supreme's expression

Cordelia just looked at her and sighed. ''nothing happened'' she replied with her head in the fridge

''nothing happened because I prayed'' madison smiled

Cordelia just gave her this glare ''do you ever move from that spot'' she said while taking out ingredients for dinner.

''nope'' she gave a cheeky smile at her, Cordelia just rolled her eyes.

getting misty back into classes was a bit hard, she couldn't give up just yet. so Cordelia drove her to the parking lot one day and they went back to the basics. The next class after that went smoothly and the next class after that went even more smoothly. Soon misty started to get back into learning and even started to drive on roads once she was ready, finally, she learned how to drive. Months passed and she got her license, she was allowed to drive on her own which was terrifying for her and everyone else. things have been going really well for her, she picked things up for the coven, dropped madison off where ever she wanted (not like misty could say no,) and could drive herself anywhere she wanted. There have been no mishaps or problems until.....

‘’Cordelia can you pick me up?’’ misty said to Cordelia over the phone. she was sent out to pick up some supplies for them but got lost. She didn't know how to use GPS and she didn't want to ask any strangers for directions so she just kept driving and driving until she saw a certain sign.

‘’Where are you, what happened? Cordelia asked concerned

‘’Promise you won't be mad’’ she hesitantly asked

‘’I promise’’ Cordelia replied scared.

misty took one big breath

''texas'' what Cordelia couldn't see over the phone was that misty was standing in front of a huge ''welcome to texas'' sign in the desert with her car nicely parked on the side of the road.

''oh what the f-''


End file.
